


Quisling

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [16]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, L Has Feelings (Death Note), L denies his feelings, Light has feelings too but, Tagging is really fun, and I’m rlly tired, poor babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Quisling. Noun. One who commits treason: traitor, collaborator.L trusts his gut almost as much as he trusts his head, but something switches while Light and he are chained together. He doesn’t know what to trust.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Kudos: 23





	Quisling

**Author's Note:**

> AHA THIS FEELS FAMILIAR BUT I DO NOT KNOW WHY!!! Oh well. Enjoy!

L knew from the start that Light was Kira. His gut was almost always right, and the feeling had never been so strong as it had been then. 

Everything was going well when Light and Misa were captured- Misa against her will and Light voluntarily- until, something strange happened. Misa became loud and obnoxious, and Light earnest and innocent. Not that they weren’t like this before, but before, it seemed less like their own personalities and more like masks. 

Then, the two were taken out of their confinement areas, were tested to see if they were still their “other” selves (as L labeled their past personalities since he is still quite unsure of the turn of events), and were placed under supervision of L and the task force. 

Right now, it was week three of Light being chained to L, and everyone was getting tired of sitting around all day looking at computer screens. He heard someone yawn once again and he sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his palms to them, pulling Light’s hand a little. 

He turned around and got everyone’s attention. “It’s been a long day,” L said when their focus was on him, his tone soft yet tired, “so I think we should call it a day. Let’s meet back here tomorrow.” 

Without waiting for an answer, he set off for bed, dragging Light along. Despite his protests, L could hear the relief in his voice. 

Once Light caught up to L, they walked side by side, their cuffed hands brushing one another’s. There had been a change in their dynamic recently, but he could not name exactly what it was. Their banter was less like jabs to get into each other’s skin, but more like their own language, akin to... 

L almost paused in his pace as the word came to mind, flirting. 

But, he couldn’t be flirting! He hated Kira, and since Light was Kira, then he should definitely not be thinking about those strong arms, or the tingly feeling he gets when their hands brush. 

But, his gut told him that Light cannot be Kira for some reason. He was shaken out of his reverie by Light’s left hand placed gently on his shoulder. L looked up from the ground and into Light’s warm and concerned eyes. 

“L? We’re here,” he said, then asked, “Are you okay?” Light kept his hand there, but looked unsure about the contact. 

Before L could think of a decent answer, he was leaning into the contact, gazing warmly back at Light, bringing his right hand up as if he wanted to touch the hand on his shoulder. 

Then, he stiffened and dropped his gaze to the floor, remembering that Light was Kira. “Yeah,” he mumbled, shaking his head.  He needed to get his act together. He can’t just be all buddy-buddy with Light. That would make him a quisling. Out of the question. 

With new determination, he opened the door to their room. “Just tired.”


End file.
